The Ultimate Revenge
by HarryPotterTwilightGal
Summary: When the most prized deatheater of Voldemort, supposedly killed by Molly Weasley rises to power once again, what will happen? more of the summary inside


**It is my first Fanfic, so please r I need to know how I am doing. Please no flames…**

**Disclaimer: All these characters, places and general things in this Fanfic do not belong to me; it belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who is the wonderful person who created Harry Potter which so many of us appreciate…**

**Summary: Many of us know that Harry Potter ended with Voldemort long dead for 19 years. What if Voldemort's most loyal Deatheater rises to power at the time of his kids? What if he wants revenge for what Harry did? Will Albus Severus Potter take the same role in History as his legendary father? Will all be right with the magical world again? Read to find out…**

Al's POV

Oh No…

Why?

Because the wizarding world is at danger. Bellatrix Lestrange, a Deatheater who was supposedly killed by Uncle Ronald's mother is at large. She wants revenge. Revenge for what my Father, did to her and her master. Yes, I am Albus Severus Potter, son of the legendary Harry Potter. I have a brother named James Sirius Potter and a sister named Lily Luna Potter who are going to help me stop her. I am at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, in the seventh year. Lily is in the also in the seventh year year and James too. **(I just had to make them the same age...sorry)**

***

I woke up and trudged out of bed to go to the great hall for breakfast. "Hey Al! Come on! Sit here!" said Lily with her ever so cheerful face. I sat there at the table next to Lily when James smacked the back of my head with his Potions book. "Ow! James!" I whined. "Hey squirt" he said as I exchanged an 'Oh No! Trouble! Look with Lily. He sat down before hungrily gobbling up all the steak.

Rose and Hugo appeared at the table and together, all of us had our breakfast and Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor House a big Lecture on how to keep safe because Bellatrix escaped Azkaban for the second time and howw we should be careful and blah, blah, blah…

We got to the Gryffindor Common room and saw that Rose and Hugo were playing wizard chess. When Hugo won and asked me to play a game, I said no. He insisted so I played and lost miserably. I almost fell asleep during the game!

"Got anything on your mind, Al? You looked like you haven't slept all night" said Rose with lots of concern.

"I got a mail last night. The owl just came in through the window, dropped it on my knees and flew away. I've been thinking about it the whole night and haven't had much sleep."

"What did it say?" all of them said together

"Here it is. You read it."

They opened the envelope and read:

'_If you value your life, hand over the Deathly Hallows…Or Else…'_

"That was cheerful!" said the now very sarcastic James.

"What should we do?" asked Lily

"Well, we put up a fight, that's what we do"

***

We practiced every spell we knew; we went to the library after school and snuck out during the night. With the help of dad's invisibility cloak, James went to the restricted section. He read all sorts of spells and taught us too.

Soon, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo and I were fully prepared to take on Bellatrix's acquaintances. "James! Lily! Al! I think you guys should see this!" a panicked voice said. We gasped as we saw the headlines: '**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE SIGHTED IN HOGSMEADE**'

We got ready for the fight of our lives. We went to a place in the Hogwarts courtyard told us about: The Shrieking Shack. That is where our dad first met Sirius Black. We had stacks of library books piled up there- even from the restricted section. We knew she would kill all those who dared to stop her. She was coming for us… there was nothing we could do about it.

***

As soon as the headmaster found out about it, he closed all the doors and had dementors go around the castle. We were not supposed to be attacked but somehow, I kept being attacked by them; just like dad. When we were outside, it attacked me and I felt all sad after that. I wrote to dad on how I was getting attacked and he said it was the same for him too.

We weren't perfect yet. We needed help…answers. First, would the dementors help or not? Which spells were most effective on them- Stupefy, Expelliarmus or Levicorperus? How were we supposed to battle her- all three at a time or should one of us distract her while others fight? How should we creep out of the sight of the dementors and teachers?

Rose had the time turner aunt Hermione got from Professor McGonagall. She drove us back to when dad was with and Uncle Ronald. Rose said she had now gone to read her book and she was not gonna come back for a while. She had gone for a long time, enough to finish reading her book. She slowly crept through Uncle Ronald's room and Rose came downstairs and asked Uncle Ron if she could invite us over. She went and called us instead of the others, and we asked questions whenever it was suitable.

We found out a lot and were happy to find out that we still remembered. I was scared. What if something happened to lily, James, Rose or Hugo? What if she has her revenge? What if she goes after dad when she is done killing us?

Just then, a blood curdling shriek echoed through the air. We went out and saw that Bellatrix Lestrange was terrorizing the people gathered around Dumbledore's White Tomb- it was the day he died, the day Snape killed him, The day the Elder wand lost its power. Bellatrix was screaming so loud, we could hear her shout "Where are Harry Potter's kids?" in a crazed terrifying manner way out to the Shrieking Shack.

We ducked and I said "Whatever happens, we gotta stick together. That's the only way we can defeat her. All in?

"Yeah" all of them shouted together.

We ran outside to Bellatrix and she looked at us in such a manner that it was almost crazed. A terrifying, insane expression that was like she thought of us as food for the starving. I realized what she was going to do- the Cruciatis Curse… dad told James that the Cruciatis Curse felt like every bone in your body was on fire and every cell in your body was pricked with thousands of needles. I felt strong, ready to withstand that pain for my friends and family. Maybe not for me, for Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, Mom, dad and everyone that ever died because of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She took a good look at how we were, hoping she could scare us with her gaze. She was unable to make me go back on my word. I had to do it.

The other Deatheaters came from behind her. James. Lily, Rose and Hugo went after them, dueling two or three deatheaters at a time.

"This is it…Albus Severus Potter" she said.

"Come on, do whatever you want to me. _Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!" _she bellowed with a mocking smile on her face

I ducked. It barely missed me.

"Let's have a real duel…baby Potter! "

I started. "_Levicorperus!"_

In on swift flick of the wand she had mine in her hands. She threw it to her side. I was helpless.

She came to me and whispered "You are not going to live when I am done with you. Harry Potter has done something I can never forgive him for… and when you came along, I knew it would be perfect. I suppose you know what I shall do to you?

"The Cruciatis curse…"

"Yes…you are a smart little boy, aren't you? _Crucio!_"

Dad was right. It was torture.

_Make the pain stop. Please. _

"Enough!" someone from the other side bellowed, I couldn't recognize it from the agonizing pain running through my body. Something hit her. It hit her hard. I could hear her scream. The pain abruptly ended. Seizing the opportunity, I grabbed my wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus!"_

I was too close to her for her to dodge it. Her wand went flying through the air and James, being the wonderful seeker he was, caught it. Just then, a deatheater aimed at James and bellowed "_Avada Kedavra!" _

I heard a Lily scream. I spun around after stunning Bellatrix only to see that James had fallen down, motionless. I was angry. So angry, I shouted "_Stupefy!"_repeatedly obviously causing enough pain. Suddenly, I heard a fierce "_Avada Kedavra!" _and I turned back too se who did it and who was the next person I loved to die. I saw it shoot towards me from a deatheater standing far away. I dodged it, the way we learnt in the dueling club. It hit Bellatrix square in the face and she fell back, motionless. I was happy about what I did when I heard James say a "Well done, Al!" I spun around surprised to see that he was alive.

"What happened? How are you still alive? I saw you on the floor. How did that deatheater die? I didn't hear any Killing curses from any of you! WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

I pretended to die to get that inner rage out. I found out that it goes well that way. All Hugo did was the shield charm to kill that deatheater. It was cool, really!"

"Wow, Al! you were great!" Lily and Rose screamed together.

"Yea Al, You are just like your father. Whew! I'm hungry after all that dueling!" Hugo commented. Rose punched him in the arm and said "Do you think of anything except food?" "Nope…" Hugo said showing off his wide grin.

The day after dawned beautifully as all of us headed to the great hall for the last day of school when they were giving out the house cup. Gryffindor stood third to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Just like dad's second year extra points were awarded to Gryffindor house; 70 for me, 50 each for Rose, Hugo and Lily and 60 for James. In the end, Gryffindor won, AGAIN!

**So, That was my story! I am so excited! I want to make more fanfics and please do comment- Maybe I can get better the next time…thanks for reading!!!**


End file.
